


Confessions of A Drunken Redhead

by simply_average



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cheese so much cheese omg, Confessions, Drunk Akashi, Fluff, M/M, Romance, mayuzumi suffers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_average/pseuds/simply_average
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kiseki no Sedai discovered something other than jokes their Captain wasn't good at - holding his liquor.</p><p>Or</p><p>Akashi being a socially challenged dork confessing to his crush under the influence of alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions of A Drunken Redhead

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Hi ^_^ can I request for a prompt? : In which Akashi is drunk and mistaken kuroko for mayuzumi and now he confess about his feeling about kuroko (but didn't realize that kuroko is not mayuzumi) xD  
> Thank you @ryukagamine for the wonderful prompt!  
> I'll try my best to write it :)

"Kurokocchi!" came the enthusiastic voice from the speaker and Kuroko was tempted to hang up. "Please don't hang up," Kise pleaded, and Kuroko had to smile at how well his friend knew him.

"It's the monthly Kiseki meet-up!" Kise said, and Kuroko sighed. "Kise-kun, you know I'm not going to come, you know none of us come to those -"

"Akashicchi is coming," Kise said, cutting off Kuroko and effectively rendering him speechless.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko was slightly doubtful. Akashi was too busy to ever come to these things, and the last he had heard from the redhead, he was too busy conquering the business world to have time for his ex-teammates.

Alright, he might have been _slightly_ bitter about the fact that Akashi had practically dropped off the face of the planet once they'd gone into university.

"Yes," Kise was saying, "He's free this week, and he has some business in Tokyo. Also Murasakibaracchi is flying from Paris!"

"Really?" asked Kuroko, feeling slightly dubious. Surely the infamously lazy Murasakibara wasn't coming for Kise's stupid gatherings?

"He is launching a new brand of pocky," Kise explained and Kuroko smiled slightly.

"The others then?" inquired Kuroko, glancing at his calendar to check for an opening.

"Yep, all in!"

"All right, Kise-kun. I'll come too. Please inform me the time and place."

"Yay!"

//

"Hello Kuroko," Akashi said, giving him that damnable smile of his, and Kuroko found himself smiling back. "It's good to see you, Akashi-kun."

Akashi then turned to the others, and once again, Kuroko was forgotten.

He was used to it, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. It was hard keeping Akashi's attention, when his eyes were always focused ahead, only seeing victory.

He had changed, yes, after that fateful Winter Cup, but Kuroko thought that he hadn't completely reverted, which now that Kuroko thought about it, was unfair of Kuroko to expect.

Akashi had been through many things, and Kuroko hadn't been with him for even a quarter of that, but the odd stab of pain that twisted his heart when Akashi's eyes swept past him, never quite meeting, was difficult to suppress.

Kise and Momoi took up much of his focus though, so he supposed that was a blessing.

He watched his friends in fond admiration, even as Aomine and Kise challenged each other to a drinking competition.

After thoroughly smashing Kise down and leaving the blonde in tears, Aomine turned to Akashi.

"Let's have a drinking match, Akashi!" yelled Aomine, and Akashi smiled indulgently. "I don't see why not?" he said, loosening his tie. "Midorima keep score for me," Akashi told Midorima, who only hmphed in reply.

Ten drinks later, the Kiseki no Sedai discovered something other than jokes their Captain wasn't good at - holding his liquor.

//

This is truly amazing, thought Kuroko, watching his stoic former Captain talk to a stack of napkins.

The other Miracles watched in stunned disbelief, as Akashi told the napkins to never leave him again, ever.

"Uh, Akashicchi?" Kise asked tentatively, and Akashi turned to Kise, his red eyes glazed over. "Are you okay?" Kise's voice was slightly panicky, but Akashi ignored him in favour of his paper napkins.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko spoke up finally, seeing as Aomine was busy trying not to vomit with all the alcohol he'd ingested, with Momoi away to help him, and Midorima and Murasakibara just staring at Akashi, Kuroko figured he had to step in.

"Mayuzumi-san," Akashi said, squinting at Kuroko as if he was having trouble seeing, and Kuroko felt annoyance twitch through him at the form of address.

Of all the people to be mistaken for, his copy was the worst.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko called out more firmly, but Akashi just _smiled_ at him, an innocent happy curve of his lips, that lit his entire face up.

"Mayuzumi-san, come sit with me," Akashi said, gesturing to the spot next to him.

Kuroko exhaled softly, but settled down next to the suddenly very expressive redhead, under the surprised glances of his teammates. By this time Aomine and Momoi had also returned, Aomine looking surprisingly sober for the amount of alcohol he'd drunk.

"Mayuzumi-san," Akashi said, taking Kuroko's hands into his, and Aomine snorted at the sight. "What's up with him?" he asked, but Kuroko's death glare silenced him.

"Akashi-kun, let's go home," Kuroko said, but Akashi frowned petulantly. "Mayuzumi-san, you must tell me about your university, and how your studies are going-"

"I'm not Mayuzumi-san, Akashi-kun. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya," Kuroko snapped, reaching the end of his tether. Midorima pursed his lips, and Kuroko knew he'd hear about his tone later.

But right now, he didn't care, because the amount of hurt coursing through him was unbelievable. His heart ached, at the soft smile that Akashi gave him, knowing it wasn't for _him._

When had Kuroko started to feel this way? When had he started to depend on others for his happiness?

 _"Tetsuya,_ " Akashi sighed dreamily, and Kuroko blinked at the redhead who was now smiling absently at the ceiling. Akashi had addressed him, yet he wasn't looking at him.

"Kuroko is so handsome, isn't he?" Akashi told him, and Aomine choked, Midorima's eyes widened, while Murasakibara, Momoi and Kise watched raptly.

"Akashi-kun? I'm Kuroko," Kuroko said, after a short pause. He didn't know what Akashi was up to, but being called handsome was certainly something new. He felt heat rising slowly to his cheeks, but he stared at Akashi boldly, waiting for his next words.

"Mayuzumi-san," Akashi said, playing with his glass, "what do you think of Kuroko?"

Kuroko opened his mouth to retort for the umpteenth time that he was indeed Kuroko, and not that sorry excuse for a phantom, when Kise held his hand.

Don't, Kise's eyes seemed to be telling him.

Kuroko looked around at the table, at the bunch of people waiting eagerly for Akashi's words, and got up.

Whatever Akashi had to say, he could say it privately to Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun, let's go home. There I'll tell you about what I think of.. Kuroko."

The entire table gaped at them as Kuroko led a happily babbling Akashi away, feeling oddly protective over the redhead.

//

"Mayuzumi-san," Akashi said, leaning heavily against Kuroko, as they waited for a cab, "you never answered my question."

Well, he supposed he was to face this at some point, and Kuroko could only thank the stars they were alone for this conversation.

"I think he's okay, polite, I guess. Pretty average guy," Kuroko said, trying to put himself into Mayuzumi's shoes. "Still a brat though," he added, and Akashi laughed.

Kuroko listened to Akashi laugh feeling liberated. Akashi had a soft, enchanting laugh, and it warmed his insides.

"Kuroko is anything but average," Akashi said, once he'd stopped laughing. Kuroko's breath hitched in his throat. Akashi's tone was melancholic, wistful even.

Kuroko turned sideways to catch a glimpse of Akashi's expression, and felt his eyes widen at the tender look on Akashi's face.

"You know senpai," Akashi turned to Kuroko, and Kuroko tried to push thoughts of _'he's too close!'_ away, when Akashi said, "I think I might love him."

Kuroko took in the way Akashi's eyes glistened with emotion, and the cold air that pinkened his cheeks, and his pale lips that looked slightly chapped.

"Senpai? Was it surprising for you to hear that?" Akashi asked looking oddly vulnerable, and Kuroko shut his eyes to stop the barrage of feelings threatening to overwhelm him. "No it was not, Akashi-kun," Kuroko said, tone shaky, "I wish you all the very best."

"Mayuzumi-san is too kind," Akashi said, turning away from Kuroko, and Kuroko took a deep breath of cold winter air.

"Are you sure you aren't just rambling because you're drunk?" Kuroko wondered, and Akashi gave him an impish grin.

"Of course I'm rambling because I'm drunk, Mayuzumi-san," he told, and Kuroko's heart sank, only to stutter in its beat and pick up speed when Akashi continued, "but that doesn't mean it can't be true."

//

Akashi woke up the next morning, feeling very tired.

His eyes focused on the unfamiliar beige ceiling, instead of familiar maroon, and Akashi groaned. The last thing he needed was having a drunken one-night stand with a stranger.

As Akashi harshly rubbed his face to dispel his sleep, however, he noticed that he was fully clothed. His bed was quite comfy, and there was no sign of anyone.

Sighing, he pushed off the sheets to stand up, and wash himself, seeing as he felt utterly filthy. Dressing in the same clothes even after showering didn't seem to make it any better, but when Akashi came out of the bathroom, all thoughts fled his mind.

For standing in front of him, was a very sleep tousled and adorable Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun, good morning," he said, giving him the barest hint of a smile, and Akashi turned away to hide the rising blush that threatened to color his features the same shade as his hair.

"Good morning, Kuroko," Akashi said, avoiding Kuroko's eyes. It was hard to think rationally when he was confronted with the object of his affections this early in the morning, when his mind was numbed with sleep.

"Akashi-kun, do you remember what happened last night?" Kuroko asked, inquisitiveness dripping from his tone.

"No, I don't," Akashi said quickly, feeling panic rise in his chest. What had he done?

Kuroko placed a hand on Akashi's shoulder and Akashi turned to look at Kuroko, watching with fascination as Kuroko's smile grew. It was honestly the most beautiful thing Akashi had witnessed, and Akashi couldn't stop staring.

"I brought you to my house because I was worried about you," Kuroko said, and Akashi cursed his stupidity to get drunk with his crush in close proximity. A soft 'oh' was all he could manage, guilt threatening to swallow him whole for imposing on Kuroko like that.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko began, his voice trembling slightly, but eyes burning with conviction, "I feel the same as you do about me."

Akashi stared.

Kuroko sighed at the blank expression on Akashi's face. "It means I like you, Akashi-kun," Kuroko whispered, tilting his head up like a sunflower blooming for its sun.

Akashi's brain couldn't be bothered to think about what the meaning of that statement, or the question of how Kuroko knew of his embarrassing crush on him. Nothing mattered to him at that moment, except the fact that Kuroko's lips were tantalisingly close. He bent down slightly, and slotted his lips against the other boy's, their lips melding perfectly against each other.

"I love you," Akashi gasped in between kisses, and Kuroko flushed at the words, too intimate to be used so early on in their relationship.

"I love you too," Kuroko whispered in Akashi's ear, when they had finished their makeout session, and were simply enjoying each other's presence.

Akashi's bright red eyes watched the other boy with scorching intensity. "I will never get tired of you saying that," Akashi's said, as he climbed on top of the smaller male to press their lips together again.

//

Akashi felt drunk. He wasn't drunk on alcohol, but rather the euphoria that came with kissing a certain male.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko said, and Akashi dropped a soft kiss against those silvery blue tufts.

"Yes, Kuroko?"

"Won't you ask me how I knew about you liking me?" Kuroko asked, mischief laced in his words.

Akashi nodded slightly. It was something he had been wondering about himself. But perhaps Kuroko was observant enough -

"Akashi-kun, do you talk a lot with Mayuzumi-san?" Kuroko asked, and Akashi felt betrayed.

Had Mayuzumi finally gotten irritated of his Kuroko ramblings and called up Kuroko?

Akashi had chosen Mayuzumi for various strategic reasons. As a senpai, Mayuzumi was obligated to listen to his woes, no matter how sappy they may be. The advantage with Mayuzumi over his other senpai, such, say Reo, was the fact that Mayuzumi didn't particularly care enough about Akashi to actively interfere in his love life, which was what Reo would have done had he divulged this information to him.

"Did Mayuzumi-san tell you?" Akashi asked, trying to keep his tone carefully controlled. It wouldn't do for Kuroko to suspect Akashi of his homicidal tendencies that were currently asking him to obliterate his senpai out of existence.

Somewhere far away, Mayuzumi Chihiro shivered.

"No, Akashi-kun," Kuroko said, "you mistook me as Mayuzumi-san." Akashi frowned at Kuroko's amusement.

"How did this happen?" Akashi asked, feeling mildly embarrassed. What had he babbled when he was drunk?

Kuroko shrugged, and then continued, looking playful. "Akashi-kun was so cute, you know, even calling me handsome. Akashi-kun really likes me, huh?" Kuroko said, turning those huge blue eyes on him, and Akashi felt his face heat up.

What Kuroko was saying was completely true, and yet, this was honestly so embarrassing, for Kuroko to have witnessed him at his most vulnerable.

"Kuroko is very handsome. I wouldn't have fallen for you if you weren't," Akashi said, hoping to distract Kuroko.

It didn't work.

"Thank you very much, Akashi-kun," Kuroko said, smiling up at Akashi, "You also said you'd like to slam me against the wall and take me."

Akashi opened his mouth, and then closed it.

"Did I actually say that?" Akashi inquired, looking mildly curious. The phrasing didn't sound like him at all, but he would be lying if he said that he hadn't entertained such fantasies.

"No, but apparently you have thought about it," Kuroko laughed, as Akashi sulked. "It isn't very hard to think about you like that," he said, sounding put out. "And Kuroko is unfair."

"Akashi-kun is cute," Kuroko said, cuddling closer up to Akashi, as Akashi held him tighter, never wanting to let go.

//

**Omake**

"I'm pleased to inform you that Kuroko and I have gotten together," Akashi told Mayuzumi.

"Good for you. At least I don't have to listen to you wax poetic about him anymore," Mayuzumi said, turning his attention to his light novel. Akashi was so annoying, always coming to find him at the most inconvenient of times.

That damn brat.

"But Mayuzumi-san, I need your advice," Akashi said, eyes wide, the very picture of childish innocence.

"No way in hell. Go away."

"But Mayuzumi-san, then who will give me the birds and bees talk?" Akashi inquired plaintively, and Mayuzumi's eyes widened in horror.

This was _so_ not happening.

"Mayuzumi-san, do you think Kuroko will like-"

Mayuzumi screamed internally.

//

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, hope u liked!


End file.
